Inuyasha: RP stories Part 1
by Koko-Bear
Summary: Let's just say that this may have some words that are NOT suitible for young viewers. This is my first fanfic so be nice. I am not going to summarize this story, you will have to read it to find out.


**Inuyasha: Part 1**

**Pronunciations:**

Inuyasha: In-You-Ya-Shuh

Kagome: Kuh-Go-May

Kikyo: Key-Key-Yo

Naraku: Nuh-Rah-Koo

Miroku: Meer-Row-Koo

Kirara: Key-La-La

Shippo: Ship-Po

Shikon: She-Cone

Kagura: Kah-Grr-Ruh

Tetsaiga: Tet-sigh-guh

Tensaiga: Tenz-sigh-guh

Sesshomaru: Seh-show-muh-roo

**For the ones who don't know, Inuyasha is a half-demon (half dog, half human). His weapon of choice would be the Tetsaiga, a giant blade that only responds to its master if there is someone he must protect. Tetsaiga was formed out of his fathers fangs, and so was Tensaiga (Sesshomaru's blade, Inuyasha's brother). Ever since Naraku, also a half demon, tricked both Kikyo (a powerful priestess destined to purify and protect the Shikon Jewel) and Inuyasha into believing that they were betrayed by one another. Inuyasha has been bitter and after the jewel ever since.**

**The Shikon Jewel, or The Jewel of Four Souls, is said to be powerful and in the wrong hands can spread devastation in a blink of an eye. Kikyo was put in charge of purifying the evil-tainted jewel and to not let it in the hands of a demon. Overhearing the power of the jewel, Inuyasha attempts to get the jewel for himself so he can become a full demon but is unsuccessful. One event leads to another and Kikyo and Inuyasha fall in love. Naraku, also in love with Kikyo, tricks them both by transforming into both Kikyo and Inuyasha and making them despise each other. Then, as Inuyasha was going to steal the jewel, the wounded Kikyo (Kikyo was attacked by Naraku that appeared to look like Inuyasha) fires a sacred with the last bit of energy she has and pins Inuyasha to a tree. Kikyo's dying wish was to be burned with the jewel so it doesn't fall into the hands of a demon. Her wish was fulfilled, and the jewel was burned with her dead body.**

**435 years later, a girl named Kagome was born. Kikyo's soul, as well as the Shikon Jewel, was born again inside of her. She goes 15 years without knowing that she has sacred powers from 500 years ago. Once 15, her life changes dramatically. She falls down a well that sends her into feudal Japan, 500 years in the past. She wanders off and finds Inuyasha pinned to a tree. While she examines the demon, another demon is attacking her for she has the jewel inside of her. She frees Inuyasha from the arrow's spell and Inuyasha saves her from the demon. She later fires a scared arrow at a demon controlling the Shikon jewel and the jewel explodes into hundreds of shards. Inuyasha and Kagome were put in charge of finding the jewel shards and bringing it back to the village, and thus the journey starts.**

**Along the way, Inuyasha and Kagome grow close although not showing their true feelings for one another. They meet up with 4 others that share a vengeful lust to kill Naraku, Shippo (a fox demon), Miroku (a lecher monk cursed with the wind tunnel that devours his hand), Sango (a demon slayer that is trying to get her brother back from the clutches of Narakulong story), and Kirara (a two-tailed cat demon that is able to fly). Together they go through countless battles to obtain the shards and track down to kill Naraku. With every battle, Kagome and Inuyasha grow closer and with the rebirth of Kikyo, a love triangle is formed. Inuyasha is stuck between his past love Kikyo and his current love Kagome. Thus starting this tragic love story…**

_-Explosions go off in the village._

Inuyasha: _looks toward the village _ What the hell was that? _clutches the Tetsaiga_

_-Black smoke rises in the air, covering the sun, making it as dark as night. Villagers are running for dear life away from the ominous inferno, some tripping over others._

Inuyasha:looks at Kagome This isn't good. I smell blood…Human blood. kneels _down so Kagome can get on his back_ Let's go…

Kagome: _nodding_ Okay! _climbs on Inuyasha's back and holds on tight, looking toward the chaotic village_ Sango...Miroku...C'mon

Sango and Miroku: Right!

Sango: Kirara! i_n a cloud of fire, the tiny and adorable demon cat Kirara changes into a fearsome full grown demon. Sango and Miroku climb onto the back of the beast_ Lets go Kirara! _the giant cat flies into the air, following Inuyasha_

Miroku: _worried, yelling to Inuyasha_ The demonic ora is incredibly strong here…this can't be good...Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I know… _has a determined look on his face masking his anger that is rising with every step he takes_…it's him…

-_They get closer to the body-infested center of the village. The smell of human blood is overwhelming. Fire is all around them and smoke is blocking the sun. There is a figure in the shadows. In that same direction are the horrific sounds of human flesh tearing and screaming, it's enough to intimidate anyone. _

Kagome: _gasps_ I sense a jewel shard!

Inuyasha: Naraku…

-_As Inuyasha spoke, a spear, connected to its owner by a stainless steel chain, struck Inuyasha's right shoulder. The figure steps forward._

Sango: KOHAKU! she starts to run for him

Miroku: chases after Sango Sango! NO!

-_From behind them, white lights, looking like blades, fly out and blow up the ground where Sango and Miroku were headed. When the cloud of smoke clears, yet another figure steps forward._

Kagura: closes up her fan blade You will go no further! Step away from the boy.

Sango: cries hysterically I will not! looks for Kohaku Please, Kohaku! panics because Kohaku is nowhere in sight KOHAKU! falls to her knees and continues to cry in her hands

Kagura: What a pitiful sight. Humans are so weak.

Inuyasha: Pulls out Tetsaiga Damn you Kagura…what business do you have here?

Kagura: just stares at Inuyasha…closes her eyes and lowers her head Put that sword awayInuyasha, you might poke an eye out

Inuyasha: rage overwhelms him I'll do more than just poke an eye out. raises the giant blade WIND SCAR! his voice is carried with the blast of wind, echoing in the smoggy sky

-_A cloud of smoke and debris surges toward Kagura. As it hits, a mushroom cloud explosion flew up toward the sky._

Inuyasha: humph…puts his sword on his shoulderthat was too easy…WHAT!?

-_The cloud of dirt clears only to show that Kagura still remains standing. A purple force field was now visible around Kagura._

Kagura: opens her eyes Is that it? I don't have time for this…Kohaku, come! Kohaku, with a blood soaked weapon, steps out from the shadows behind her. Kagura takes a feather out of her head

Inuyasha: amused I should have known you would run away…

Kagura: smirks Don't flatter yourself. I got what I came for, consider yourself lucky. I'm giving you your life for the time being. If I were you I'd be grateful. flies away with Kohaku

Sango: can only look as a demon takes away her beloved brother yet again Kohaku… her vision starts to blur because of the tears that are building up in her eyes I'm…choking on her tears…sorry Kohaku.. as tears fall down her face she screams I'M COMING TO GET YOU KOHAKU!! her legs give out on her and she falls to the ground yet again (under her breath) damn you Naraku… she lays her head on the sandy village ground damn you.. she clutches sand in her hand and starts to cry again

Kagome: starts to get teary eyed too Oh Sango… turns to Inuyasha We have to do something.

Inuyasha: Puts Tetsaiga back into its sheaf What is the big deal anyway? Kohaku is dead anyway.

Sango: Her face explodes into tears. She starts to hyperventilate

Kagome: furious at Inuyasha You are so inconsiderate! SIT BOY!

_-Inuyasha's necklace lights up, then he falls to the ground._

Inuyasha: gets back up angrily What was that for!?

Kagome: You are such a jerk!

-_Kagome and Inuyasha continue to argue. Meanwhile, Miroku sits next to Sango with eyes full of care. He has so much to say but is rendered speechless because Sango is crying so hard._

Miroku: tries to speak Sango…I… his eyes are saying: "I'll find your brother, this I promise you", but his mouth is struggling to get the words out I…He gives up and pushes the hair off of Sango's wet face

-_Kagome and Inuyasha stop arguing. They both hear someone walking up to them from around the corner. The footsteps stop._

Inuyasha: Who's out there? Answer me! he listens for any response but only hears the wind blowing and Sango's hysterical crying Come on out here and show yourself you coward! when he doesn't get a response, Inuyasha jumps around the corner to see that there was no one there hmm…

-_Dark clouds suddenly appear over the burning village. Inuyasha looks up as it starts to pour down rain. The rain hides the tears running down Sango's face. _

Sango: struggles to get up, she stumbles

Miroku: prevents her from falling. He catches her and holds her arms. She looks up at him then puts her head into his chest and starts to cry harder It's going to be okay Sango…I promise you

Sango: holds onto him tighter Thank you Miroku….thank you… she shuts hers eyes

-_The rain continues to fall_

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
